War Forever
by Moon-Goddess-Lee
Summary: This is how the story goes. Kagome use to live with her parents until everyone killed both of them just because her father was a fullblooded one other demon and her mother was a human priestess. ON HOLD SORRY
1. Chapter 1

_**WAR**_

_**This is how the story goes. **_

_**Kagome use to live with her parents until everyone killed both of them just because her father was a full-blooded demon and her mother was a human priestess.**_

_**So she went to go and stay with her mother's sister and when she turned 16 she had had enough of the way people treated her differently so she ran away and joined in the army. **_

_**While she was signed up she was moved from place to place until they put her in a camp for the marines while there she made some friends and met up with Inuyasha. **_

_**At first they didn't get along and also that they became enemies sort of loathing each other at first. Then after a long time they got along better. **_

_**After about five weeks a small battle occurred and everyone had to fight while Kagome and Inuyasha were on a special assignment to scout and spy on the enemy in the war that had started about 7 months ago. **_

_**They were just staying in a cave for up to about 5 to 6 weeks to keep track of every one that they spotted and to come when they were needed as back up. **_

_**While they were by themselves they became friends and fell in love over the 5 to 6 weeks together. **_

_**After they could come out Kagome had to be shipped back to her hometown and to stay there because she was pregnant with Inuyasha's child. **_

_**After a couple years she got a notice on her daughters birthday saying that Inuyasha had gone missing in action or was dead and no one could find his body.**_

_**She cried that night during the half moon and put her daughter to bed felling sorry for her since she never got to see her father. **_

_**The next year went by and it was as usual Kagome went to work while her daughter went to school. **_

_**When she got home Kagome waited for her daughter to get home from school for the day. **_

When her daughter got home they ate lunch, went to the park, went shopping, and then went back home to eat supper.

_**After supper they would just sit on the couch watch a few cartoons and then read a book. **_

When Kagome's daughter fell asleep she picked her up and took her daughter to her room put her into bed and covered her up.

_**Kagome also went to bed and woke up the next day to get a note from her old officer telling her that she was a great fighter and that Inuyasha was a great man.**_

_**She had called him and asked if they could talk sometime and she set a lunch date for the next day. **_

_**They met up talked, caught up on things and went along their ways. **_

_**The whole next year was easier for her, but she didn't know what would happen on the night of a full moon on her daughters next birthday about past 12:00am. **_


	2. Chapter 2

FOREVER

_She sat by the window staring at the night sky looking at the beautiful half moon in the sky tonight. This night was the hardest ever for her. Her only love had died or had gone missing in the war going on. _

_She hasn't seen him for 3 to 4 years since and their child was already 4 years old. Her name is Keshena; she has long silver hair with black streaks in it. Keshena has hazel eyes rare colored ones, gold and Dark Ocean blue mixed together._

_Kagome had met Inuyasha while in the army and Keshena never got the chance to meet him but she knew what he looked like. Her mother had described him and also had a picture of him and her sitting in a tree watching the sunset._

_Kagome was sitting in her daughter's room (Keshena); never looking away from the moon while her daughter was wide-awake looking at their picture and a sunset. _

_Kagome got up and helped Keshena in to bed for the rest of the night. Once she was done she started to head for her room to go to sleep as well._

_As she was making her way to her room someone knocked on the door down stairs. She went down stairs and opened the door to the shrine were she lived. The person at the door fell towards her as if they were over the limit in being drunk or severely injured._

_When she got the guy inside of her house she laid him on her couch and then went to close the door. When she got back to the guy from checking up on Keshena she turned the living room lights on to see who the guy was and to find out why anyone would come to a shrine at this time at night, after he wakes up she would ask him. While she waited she ended up falling asleep as well. _

_He began to stir after she had waked up an hour ago. When he was fully awake she turned the living room lights on dim and sat down in a chair near the couch away from the light. "K…Kagome is that you?" said the voice of an all to familiar voice. _

_"Who are you?" is all she said while walking to the couch and kneeled down by him. He sat up and surprised her by kneeing down beside her._

She backed up but he grabbed her wrist in a very gentle way and squeezed her hand. She looked at him and looked into his eyes and immediately knew who he was. It was Inuyasha the one person who had cared about her besides her mother and father. He had finally been able to return home and hopefully wouldn't leave again ever.

After they woke up in the morning Inuyasha had his white-silver hair, fangs, claws, and golden eyes. Kagome went up stairs and got Keshena and brought her down to meet her father. Keshena recognized him and ran right up to him. He noticed that she had long ebony black hair with silver streaks.

She backed up from him and Kagome walked over to him and sat down in his lap and went into her thoughts, in her thoughts she was thinking about how he had probably got back to them and what would happen in their future. As always she just said aloud, "As long as you stay here I'm fine."

In both of their thoughts they were thinking and knew that he would never leave again and was here to stay with them forever never leaving her again at all in their life and in death.

THE END...

for now


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(a/n: sorry i really didnt mean to skip about 10 years in between but just made sense to me to make it more it to the years a little if you got any questions let me know and also any adivce on how to improve this story.)**

**I dont own Inuyasha or any characters except for the ones that I make up like Kenshena, and i dont own anything else that i might use in this story.**

**It had been about 10 years now and Kenshena was in 9th grade at the age of 14 years old (she skipped a few grades ok shes smart), her mother was at work at the moment and so was her father so she was at home by herself. **

**Kenshena was watching tv when someone knocked on the door. She walked over and opened it and saw her Uncle Sesshomaru, Aunt Rin, and her two cousins Rain and Sara. Kenshena said "Hey, how are you guys and why are you here? I thought you wouldn't be coming for another 3 or 4 months." **

**"We thought so to hun but I guess your Uncle had different plans unless Rin had something to do with this," said Kagome. Kagome walked past them and went in to the kitchen to start dinner for everyone. Rin after saying hi to Kenshena walked in to the kitchen to talk with Kagome.**

**"Well it looks like you got your hands full with her dont you?," asked Rin. "No not really even though she some what acts like her father when we were teens, though I barely really remember what he acted like after I met him," said Kagome while working on making dinner.**

**"You know what stop what you are doing go up stairs take a quick shower then get something really nice on we'll go out to eat ok," said Rin in a demanding tone.**

**"Well I guess, I mean it has been forever since we all went out to eat really," said Kagome.**

**"Oh before I forget to tell you I would like to say that... she was cut off by Sesshomaru**

**walking in to the kitchen and stopping her before she said anything else.**

**"Ok Sesshomaru since you don't want her telling me what she was about to say then you tell me or I will just start making dinner again and we wont go out to eat at all," said Kagome a little mad that Sesshomaru had stopped Rin from telling her something.**

**"Well, if you want to know, I found out that there might be a recall for old soldiers to come and help fight in a new war that is going on and Inuyasha called me saying that your old officer called him wanting to know if he would come back and help, along with wanting to know if you and I would as well come back," explained Sesshomaru in the best way he could, he was pissed that he had to be the one to tell Kagome that Inuyasha had either gone to the recruiting camp or if he was on his way home.**

**"What, why would they need our help couldn't they do it their self also the only way I am helping that is if I do is if the war is to get rid of Naraku. If it for another reason besides nuclear bomb then I am not going to help at all," said Kagome.**

**"Thank god mom I wouldn't have wanted you to go anyways it is bad enough if you, dad, and Uncle Sesshomaru would have to go if you decided to," said a releaved Kenshena.**

**"Well that is all right because none of us are going at all back to that camp or in to any war at all," said Inuyasha from in behind everyone.**

**"Inuyasha, I thought you were going to go back not come back home at all," said Sesshomaru a little at ease now that he knew his brother wasn't going.**

**"Ya I know now don't get all mushy about it," said Inuyasha seeing if he could get on his brothers nerves.**

**"Yes thank god that your not going and no one else is either, now if we could get back to what were discusing earlier what are we doing for dinner? Are we going out to eat or are we staying home and making it?," asked Kagome and Kenshena at the same time. Everyone laughed at what they said and went in to the living room to discuse it futher more instead of in the kitchen. (i guess it was making them hungry standing in there!:)**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**They all went out to eat except for Kagome and Inuyasha they stayed home to get some rest from being at work late. "Um Inuyasha were you serious about what you said earlier tonight?" asked Kagome a little worried that he wasn't serious.**

**"Kagome yes I am serious I am not going to go back and fight when I don't even need to." said Inuyasha walking in to the room since he just got out of the shower. "Well I was just wondering is all ok." said Kagome. **

**"Well thats fine if you were worried but you should know me enough to remember that I am never going to leave you alone by yourself again with Kenshena." said Inuyasha now standing in front of Kagome. She had on his favorite pajamas, it was a spagetti stapped blue night gown that fit her just right and went to her nid thigh.**

**He leaned down and kissed lips and making her back up onto the pillows on their bed. Inuyasha already knew that he was hard becasue of the way he saw Kagome sitting on their bed. He began to go lower kissing her neck with light touches and then going to in between her neck and shoulder where her mating mark was. It was one of her sweet spots that he loved to tease all the time. **

**He went to go to her chest but was stopped when he felt Kagome put her hand around him. He moaned in her neck like it was toture when she grabbed him. After a few secounds or so he moved down and started to massage her mounds. Kagome arched her back and moaned loud in to Inuyashas neck. She started to kiss down his neck and found his sweet spot just below his neck and shoulder. Kagome then went lower and started to kiss his stomach and going to his nipples and sucking on them. Inuyasha moaned and rubbed against her and she moaned in turn.**

**Inuyasha started to go lower and sucked on Kagomes stomach then went to her belly button. Kagome quickly before Inuyasha could go any lower flipped them over to where she was on top now. She went and sucked on Inuyashas stomach and started going lower passing over another sweet spot by his belly button. She went and wrapped her had around him and started going up and down earning her self a moan from him. **

**Kagome started backing up and brought her head down and took her hand off of his dick. She put her mouth around him and started to suck on it. Inuyasha started to buck in to her mouth moaning and grunting the whole time. He then reached down and took off her bottoms and her bra. She slipped herself over him and went down half way, earning a growl and him going up more in to her. **

**Inuyasha flipped them over again and pulled him self out he wasn't finished with her just yet. He went down all the way and stuck 4 fingers in to her. She started to rock against his fingers which made him even more harder than he already was. He pulled his fingers out and licked them and earned a moan from Kagome and he got even harder. (by now i think he is as hard a a rode pole or something)**

**He came back up and kissed Kagome before entering her half way. Kagome took advantage of that and completely turned all they way around while with Inuyasha in her and got on her hands and knees. Inuyasha almost lost his self control when she did that he hated yet loved it when she did that it always made him get close to releasing of just got him hard again. He pushed in to her and started at a slow pace. Kagome started to moan and began to go backwards and met with Inuyasha each time he bucked in to her. **

**He picked up the pace and she followed his lead the whole time. Kagome then switch their position and was on top of him while he was on bottom. She started to go up and down and drove Inuyasha crazy. **_**Damn is she tight around me I can barely take it much longer I wonder what shes thinking about **_**in what Inuyasha said to himself. Inuyasha grabbed Kagomes hips and started to rock her back and forth on him and he heard her moan his name louder than the last time. **

**He picked up his pace still rocking her back and forth and bucked up in to her earning him a small scream from her. He quickened his pace and got on top pushing in to her even deeper each time. Kagome slamed in to him at the same time he reentered her. They contiued to do this until Kagome went back on top of Inuyasha. She started going up and down, Inuyasha grabbed her hips and helped her go even faster than she was. **

**"Oh god Inuyasha are you sure you can last any longer?" asked Kagome. "Ya I can but can you." said Inuyasha and quickened up the pace and pounded in to her when she came down on to him.**

**She screamed each time they met with each other and rocked against him when he stopped not able to hold on much longer. She flipped them over and got on her hands and knees and pushed back in to him. He puched forward and made her scream out his name. Kagome then twisted all the way around and land on her back and almost made Inuyasha go over the edge. **

**He pushed in to her and picked up his pace and pounded in to her hard. She met with him each time and just as he was about to lose it she started to tighten around him and he knew they both were about to cum. Inuyasha went faster and harder each time earing a scream from Kagome. She put her legs around his waist and pulled her self closer to Inuyasha allowing him to go even deeper in to her. He pushed in to her then finally felt her sqeash even tighter around her. **

**Kagome let out a loud scream and so did Inuyasha he rolled over and put he on top of him to rest. She put her face in to his neck and smelled him. He had his face in he hair smelling her as well. They both fell asleep and didn't wake up for the rest of the night.**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Kenshena walked inside of her house saying thanks to her Aunt and Uncle for supper. When she got inside she wondered where her parents had gone when she had left for dinner with her Aunt and Uncle. When she went in to the kitchen she found a note on the refrigerator from her dad saying.**

_**Kenshena,**_

_**Hope you had a good time with your cousins and Aunt and Uncle. Your mom says hi if you are wondering where we are we are probably in bed and asleep by now and no please do not come and wake us up unless you want a really bad image burned in to your memory. Well see you in the morning and I am sorry if anything in the note grossed you out. You now that your mom is better at writing these notes. Bye and either goodnight or goodmorning. **_

_**Love ya,**_

_**ur dad**_

**"Oh he is so getting it in the morning after I wake up I swear he his gonna get it really bad this time." said Kenshena.**

**"Whose getting what Kenshena?" asked Kagome**

**"Oh mom hey I didn't hear you come in to the kitchen, and dad wrote me a ****NOTE!"**** said Kenshena. **

**"Oh really well we will both get after him for that cause he knows better than to write you a note." said Kagome.**

**Kagome walked back up stairs and in to hers and Inuyashas room. He was still asleep and she walked over and put whipped cream in to his hand and grabbed a feather and tickled his nose. He put his hand on his nose and got whipped cream on his face. Inuyasha woke up and wipped off the whipped cream. Then looked over on his side and saw Kagome still asleep (not really she is just fake sleeping).**

**She pretended to start to wake up and turned around to face Inuyasha. When she saw his face she started laughing hard. He took her in to his arms and pulled her close to him and rubbed his face on hers. "Inuyasha!!! You idiot what are you doing? Stop it oh you sre going to get it." threatened Kagome.**

**"Bring it wench." is all Inuyasha said. He jumped out of bed and ran out in to the hall. Then went down the steps before Kagome could get to him. He headed for the kitchen unaware of the trap he was being chased in to. When he got to the kitchen he took one more step in and got caught in his daughters trap and got covered in whipped cream (where did they get all the whipped cream from they are obessed with it i guess). **

**"What in the world are you two doing? What did I do to get this pulled on me?" asked Inuyasha.**

**"Well if I remember right our daughter found a note written from you on the fridge and it said a couple of a few choice things that she our I didn't want her to read, hear, or even have an image of it in her head Inuyasha." explained Kagome.**

**"Ok sorry alright now please let me down." asked Inuyasha.**

**"Ok but no silly buisness Inuyasha you now we gotta go and see your parents later on today I believe right?" asked Kagome.**

**"Yes we need to see them but it isn't until next week." said Inuyasha.**

**"Oh ok Kenshena when you let go of that rope you have use that magic trick I taught you and get out of here I am doing the same thing." said Kagome. **

**"Why would I do that mom there is no emergency at all." said Kenshena a little confused.**

**"Um hello your father has a very strange mind he says something and will end up turning around and do what he said that he wouldn't do it." explained Kagome.**

**"Oh so we should leave right now?" asked Kenshena.**

**"Ya and why are you asking for?" said Kagome.**

**"Um I sorta let go of the rope already and dad is right behind you." said Kenshena.**

**Kagome looked back and suddenly transported her self next to Kenshena. Inuyasha walked towards them but they didn't move at all. He took another few steps he was only four steps away and jumped towards them. All of a sudden he saw them vanish and wondered where they went.**

**He turned around and saw both of them run out of the kitchen and he went after them. He caught Kagome and took her to their room and put her on the bed and started to crawl towards her. She backed up then got an idea and jumped for him and they both fell to the floor with their arms around each other. They started laughing and helped her up and kissed her .**

**They came back out and saw Kenshena going down the hall. They both looked at each other and ran down to her room and tickled her to death.**

**a/n: Hope you all liked this chapter and please read and review so I can change a few things if it is needed well gotta go bye electric cat demon. **


	4. AN: PLEASE READ

**_hey people me again just wanted to let you know that i am still thinking on what to write in the story i really havent gotten any ideas really. all i do is write a couple chapters then post em and wait for reviews thats all i really ever do and i usually dont post another chapter until i get an idea so you might be waiting for a few more days or so until i update im sorta thinking for new chapters on all of my stories right now except for one. well i gotta go til then._**

**_Lee_**

**_oh and if you got any ideas please send them to me so i can get some ideas. _**

**_TO MY REVIEWERS THAT DO REVIEW: Inufan478, Kanomi-Fro, Indigo Foxx, rose, Hot Hime 1300 thanks for reviewing so far you guys are a really lot of help to me. _**


	5. Chapter 5

ATTENTION READERS!

Hey all I know I haven't updated in a long time and that I keep posting new stories and not working on my older ones so here is the big update!

I'M RE-WRITING MY OLD STORIES AND WILL BE POSTING THE RE-WRITTEN ONES AS SOON AS I CAN.

I can't say when they will be posted because I have a part time job now which takes up half of my time now. But I will try to get everything posted in due time. And I'll even possibly include an extra chapter with each story.

JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU ALL THE UPDATE THANK YOU FOR BEING HERE WITH ME AND PUTTING UP WITH ME NOT POSTING STUFF AS FAST AS I WOULD HAVE LIKED.

Well I have to go for now hope to hear from you all soon.

Ja Ne

~Moon-Goddess-Lee


End file.
